


F*ck Biology

by West_Way



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alpha!Kurt, Alpha!Ram, Alpha!Veronica, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone Is Alive, Heathers fall in love with Veronica, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I saw an opening and took it, I'm Bad At Tagging, JD is used by Ram and Kurt, Jason is a snarky and angsty omega, Multi, OOC, Omega!Chandler, Omega!Duke, Omega!J.D., Omega!McNamara, Stalker Chandler?, Teen Pregnancy, Toxic attachment, Veronica gets used by the Heathers, Veronica is a gentle alpha, Veronica is a rough mutherfucking when she's horny though, im bad at tags, no betas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: Biology sucks ass; Veronica knows that for a fact. One moment you're minding your own, just trying not to let your hormone status get to your head, and the next your fucking omegas who dragged you away from the crowd.Or, you could be Jason, a lonely Omega who couldn't care less for mating and marking. Until you fall into an unexpected heat and two assholes decide you will be ravished.Both find themselves regretting the sex they've had and seek each other. However, biology will make sure to fuck them time after time.So yeah, fuck biology with a rusted bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hitting y'all with that smut first chapter

Veronica sat quietly in the janitor's closet. It was pathetic, yes, but right now it was her safe haven. She was desperate enough to not wanting to be taunted that she, a very much so virgin alpha, became a close with the head omegas who ran the school. It was optimal at first, and she actual got a few love letters and longing looks from unmated omegas, but the fun ended when Chandler texted her dirty messages. They started off playful enough, Veronica responding with this cynical edge as she'd joke about "burying her knot where it belongs" and "proving her worth to the bitch". However, she soon realized the reality she had trapped herself in. Heather had then promised that come the next day Veronica better put her money where her mouth is. And it had frightened the girl in blue enough that he decided the hide out.

"Veronica you ass," She hears from the other side of the door. She made sure that today she'd wear some scent blockers. Otherwise, the top omegas would find her and execute their threats from the text. "That bitch, she probably wore scent block. I swear I'm gonna-" Chandler's frustration caused a growl to interrupt the rest of her sentence completely. Veronica held her breath as she hugged the wall a bit. It felt so staged if she were honest. Like in those old movies where characters would run into a locker or room mere seconds before their attacker yet the attacker never thought to look in those areas. She did, in the meantime, pull a piece of paper front her sticky note stash she had in her pockets. She'd write a pass for herself to use once she can no longer sense her not so companions leave. 

"Fucking hell." She muttered to herself as her phone buzzed again. It was Heather; of course. Did the girl really expect V to answer? She let it ring until her phone screen faded to black again. With a sigh stood up and slowly headed to the door. She pressed her ear against it first. Silence aside from a few the usual vent system and mumbles of others. Nor did she smell any of her chasers. Carefully, she opened the door some. No one. 

She looked around as she walked out and gave a breath of relief. She dodged a bullet there. Maybe she should consider cutting her ties with them, otherwise she'd have to worry about this all the time. Her first stop was the bathroom though as she had worked herself to the point of almost pissing. She entered the girl's restroom and used the exposed urinals. She did ponder as to why they just didn't make omega and alpha restroom instead of girls and guys. It made sense in the old days as genders where a hot topic and female alphas were rare, but it seems such a thing should be put into consideration. She could recall countless stories of omegas going to their respective gender bathroom, only to be raped by alphas that got a whiff of their heat. Granted, changing sighs wouldn't do much as nothing can truly stop and alpha or an omega from wandering into a different one from their own.

As she did her deed, a strong smell came into her nose. It made her throat tighten some and for a moment she feels her cock twitch. She glances behind her as her eyes lock on a closed stall. Whoever was in their was in heat; deep heat. To make matters worse Veronica KNEW the girl was trying to please herself due to the small moans that Veronica hadn't noticed when she entered. She's also pretty sure the poor girl doesn't even know that an alpha, yet to mate, was in there with her and could easily end her heat with the drop of a pen. She figured her scent blocker must be really effective so she finished her business, washed her hands, and got the hell out of there. Though she wasn't a pervert, she could tell her instincts were on the verge of arising. She felt her cheeks go warm of the idea if she were honest, but mating was something she wanted to wait for, or at least be prepared.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and cursed herself. She had missed four periods and lunch was soon approaching. Damn, had she hidden for that long? She leaned on the wall and quickly scribbled an excuse note for her absence while texting a few known classmates to email or send pictures of anything she missed. Soon enough, the lunch bell rung and waves upon waves of students exited their classes into the hall. Veronica was swept away and lead to the cafeteria with out her own will. "Shit, shit, shit!" She whisper shouted as she stood awkwardly near the gap that separated the rest of the school and the mess hall. It was Duke who spotted her first, and even before that she knew she was done for. Chandler stood up, anger in her eyes as they stormed toward the alpha female. Veronica could run, but what was the point? They'd get her eventually. All it would take is for them to yell out "GET HER!" and the entire school would chase after her like army soldiers chasing the final Nazi. 

"Heeyyyy Heather-"

"Cut the shit, Veronica! When I call you, you answer! When I say I want you at point A you BETTER be at point A before I even finish my command, got it!?" A good few were going them looks, especially Ram and Kurt. They were the text book definition of macho mega alphas. The type that young omegas are taught at a young age to swoon over. Not to mention, it would be considered almost criminal to at least aspire to be like them. It mad it hard for honest to god and good alphas who only want to love rather than reproduce constantly to find mates.

"Jeez chill your ass!" Veronica bit back this time. She had earned her right a while ago to be permitted to bark back at the head bitch, though it was very limited. Red Heather growled and was quick to snatch Veronica's hair. Even though she would normally be somewhat towering over them (not per-say towering, the being about to look over their heads with no problem) but now she was on her knees as pain coursed through her scalp. Godamnit Heather.

"Fine, fine, FUCK!" Veronica shouted out in defeat. Heather smirked and let her go. She motioned to the other two Heathers as they began to lead Veronica to lead Veronica to a mostly underpopulated bathroom. Veronica noted that they were taking her to the fuck room. It was ruined around the school since before she started high school, and it was known to be the one place horny pairs could go and smash without a camera in the halls catching them. It was like a club as well. On the school underground social media page, people could pay to have minutes in there without getting snitched on. No one really knows who the money goes to but honestly no one cares. 

Blue alpha was nervous to say the least, and it made her more anxious when she heard the door lock behind her. She her faint groans and the sound of something wet until the smell hit her nose hard. She turned to see that all three had removed the heat block implants. They were like tampons and absorbed the smell without the omega needing medicine and pills. It worked for some, and sucked ass for others. but it was a pretty damn popular product to say the least. Veronica turned her heat to the door and covered her nose. No, hell no! She was NOT about to mate these three. And the hell as well! They have synchronized heats!? Veronica's mind was running rapid with ways to escape while her body slowly started to respond. She cock felt very uncomfortable in her shorts. 

"Rooonniieee~" She heard Chandler purr followed by the echo created by the other two. She throat squeezed itself shut as Veronica found it hard to breath. To be honest she's never been this close to omegas in heat or for this long. Her parents were adamant about it to teachers when Veronica hit puberty that they put her away if anyone entered their heat and decided to still come to school. Even after countless teachers and professionals trying to talk them into letting her being around, which would prevent her from being more prone to rape when first being surrounded, they ignored and made their precious daughter be distant; until high school. When high school hit they decided to finally put to rest their worry and allow her to experience it herself. Bad idea. She remembers during freshman year she almost pounced on a girl in the locker room. She was contained by the coach and soon just vowed to not be around any scent releasing omegas every again. 

She felt her hand being forcefully removed from her nose as two pairs of hands lifted her and dragged her to Chandler, whom of which was sitting on the sink counter (would be great if all the bathrooms had counters like that) with her legs spread, a smirk on her face, and slick falling onto the slab she sat on. Veronica gulped, and she was soon frozen. She didn't know why but she couldn't move or anything, and before long hands eagerly got rid of her lower clothes. Her shorts and briefs fell to her ankles, exposing her hardened meat into the cold air. She hissed a bit but nothing more as Chandler reached out and guided the new comer close to the warmth waiting. Veronica was hesitant and regained some movement. She attempted to move back, but the other two omegas thought otherwise. They held her hips and pressed her forward, her tip brushing against the folds of the red bitch. Veronica gasped a bit while Heather look amused. Veronica kept trying to pull back but failed ultimately. A gasp came from between her lips as she was fully pushed inside now. She had never imagined what doing this would actually feel like. Her body jerked a bit while the free two would move her hips until she had her own rhythm. Heather was wet, really wet, and warm too. Hot actually. Veronica's vision became hazy as she leaned forward, placing her hands on the counter for support. 

"Good girl~" Heather complimented just before a small moan rose up.

"God..f..fuck.." Veronica couldn't breath. Everything was just HOT. The air, her clothes, Heather, everything. She felt her instincts threatening to break through yet she tried to hold them back. She thinks of pulling out until she's reminded that the other two still have a hold on her hips. "Sh..shit."

She then considers being an asshole and not put in any work. Maybe she'd piss em off enough that they'll just give up or-

When Heather's lips touched hers, she lost it. This simple gesture was enough for Veronica's humanity to leave and that primal mating to come out. Her hips moved on their own and soon the bathroom was full of moaning. She wrapped her arms around Chandler and pulled her closer, making her cock go deeper in the wet pussy she was currently breeding. Heather gave a gasp and buried her face in Veronica's neck. In the background, Veronica could make out the sounds of Duke and McNamara as they whimpered like pups. She'd be sure to fuck them next. To be honest, something about these moans made her angry; really angry. This moment was meant to be special. She was supposed to lose her virginity to someone she actually felt attraction for, not some horny omegas who had her at their disposal. She growled and went harder. She could hear Heather let out a surprised yelp before she started moaning helplessly. _Like that, huh!? You stupid bitch! You wanna get fucked!? Oh you all bought to get really fucked!! _Veronica screamed in her head. By now, her primal drive fogged her head. She no longer saw people, she saw walking wombs with tight and wet tunnels that are begging for her to fill them.__

__

__She pushes Heather onto her back on the counter and forces her tits out. Heather is in a daze and just cries out useless slutty bullshit. Veronica cups the girl's breast and smirks. Should she cum inside? No telling if any of them cared about pregnancy. Whatever, because it was a hot thought at the moment. All of them fat and swollen with Veronica's children. Their breast getting bigger with the amount of milk that'll be fed to her young. It made the alpha pre-cum some and Chandler just whimpered. Veronica momentarily looked up at the mirror and saw her reflection. Her face was red and her eyes dark with lust. She also saw McNamara and Duke looking at her with longing. _Don't worry girls, there's so much to go around. _____

___ _

___Veronica soon pulled Heather's hips up against her own before exploding inside her. Chandler screamed out and her womb was flooded. Veronica didn't bother to attempt to knot either as she pulled out. In a swift motion she had Duke's face pressed against the floor while she held her hips up. She went deep and hard and rough, making sure she'd leave Duke as sore as she had surely done Chandler. While she pumped into Duke, she narrowed her eyes at McNamara with predator like eyes. She could see some fear in the yellow heather's face but just smirked at it. She better be scared of the monster she awakened._ _ _

___ _

___"Mmmm..r..ronnie~ Fuck please~" Duke cried with a horse voice. Veronica slapped her ass and gave a heavy thrust forward, making the girl below her groan in pleasure. She bend over her new bitch and released her breast from their hold like she did the last. She hands teased and played with the sensitive nipples as she continued to breed the hell out of her. Before long she came again and disbanded, her eyes locked on McNamara. The last unbred omega whined out as she slowly opened her legs. She was really really wet and Veronica licked her lips._ _ _

___ _

___Granted, McNamara was one of the more decent of the three, Veronica made sure to give her to worst. She slammed in hard and held a constant rapid pace as the girl she fucked had a hard time breathing and adjusting to the sudden move. She fingers just ran wherever till they found Veronica's neck and hair. She tugged harshly and it was hard to tell whether or not she was telling Veronica to keep going or to pull out. Either way, Veronica kept going. She growled in want by the sounds of yellow Heather gasping and crying out. Veronica felt her knot swell some and she was low-key considering actually knotting the poor girl ,but she didn't as she knew the other two would a pain in the ass about it later. She thinks she faintly hears McNamara cry something along the lines of "stop" or "pull out", but she quickly disregards it and cums deep inside her bitch. She goes a bit light headed as she actually screams this time. She's guessing McNamara got the true load compared to the others._ _ _

___ _

___She pulls out and stands up as a small wave goes through her. She shudders a bit before looking around her. All three Heathers, legs open and cunt dripping, and well fucked. She felt pride in her for a second. She, Veronica Sawyer, just bred the shit out of the top tier omegas in her school. She chuckled and licked her lips. Seeing her seed fall from each girl honestly made her stiff, and she considers giving them a round two. She goes to the mirror, ignoring Heather Chandler mumbling and rubbing her pussy like the slut she is, and starts to admire herself. While she's busy grooming, a voice comes into her heard. Unlike the voice she was recently hearing, her breeding voice, this one sounded legit like her expect it had hurt and shame in her tone._ _ _

___ _

___"What the fuck have you done?"_ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica would every so often glance in the direction of the lonesome omega when she'd see him. He had a cunning yet adorable smile that Veronica couldn't help but blush. But, she knew it would be hard to even have a moment to talk with him since the three bitchy omegas were constantly bouncing her bones. "Oh..god..." Veronica quivered as McNamara pulled off of her. She was panting rather hard as for the rest of the week the girls would drag her off to mate. McNamara smiled shyly as she felt herself drip a bit. 

"Out of breath, huh?" Chandler questioned in a bitchy tone as she did her make up in the mirror. Veronica just responded by sticking her middle finger up at the girl and attempting to stand up. However, Duke wasn't going to let her. 

"Hold up damnit!" Duke barked at the alpha as she lowered her panties to her ankles. She sat on Veronica's lenght as the alpha girl gave out a hoarse cry/moan. "Sh-shit I'm sensitive." Veronica snapped as Duke rode her. Veronica was what you would call a scenario based alpha. Sex wasn't on her mind every hour of everyday. The only reason she went hard on these bitches was because their fucking heat. Now, she feels like they're determined to snap her dick off. 

"C'mon you two," Chandler said loudly in a sort of growl. "We have to get going. There's a huge party at Kurt's house." 

"Oh g-GOD!" Veronica came hard and Duke purred. _God help me. Please make sure they're on birth control._. Duke stood up with a wet sound as Veronica was finally able to pull up her damn pants. "Jesus christ, are you guys always this fucking horny?" Veronica said as she buckled her pants. They gave her this ridiculous outfit to wear to show off her "alpha status." It included a jean jacket, blue jeans, sunglasses and an empty gun holster. Who the fuck thought this was cool? 

"Don't blame us for reacting to your musk." McNamara commented as she adjusted her clothes. Veronica huffed and rolled her eyes as she placed on her own attire. In the mirror she propped her hair and put on her sunglasses. Instantly, Chandler was on her shoulder, threatening to kiss her. Veronica titled her head away with a type of snarl on his lips. Chandler smirked and used her hand to tilt that head back, quickly peeking a kiss on the frustrated lips. "You are so very. Heh, if I weren't for time I'd pull those pants back down your ankles." Veronica snorted and lightly pushed Heather away. "Let's just go, okay?" 

The party was fogged by the overwhelming musk of alcohol, alphas and omegas, and cigarettes. Veronica held back a bit of vomit as she was dragged through the wave of young adults. She noticed the eyes that were drawn in her direction; some with interest and others with envy. She wanted to yank her arm away from McNamara but the damned girl had a powerful grip. "This way this way!" McNamara sang as she practically dragged Veronica to the still well kept bar. Behind it were Kurt and Ram, currenly mixing up whatever alcohol they can before chugging it down like no tomorrow.

"Oh," Ram said with a grimance as he looked towards Veronica. Instantly, tension was held between the two as Ram stood up fully to display his domance. "You brought the toy." 

Who the hell he calling toy? Veronica beared her teeth for a second before snatching her arm from McNamara. It wasn't worth starting shit anyway. Ram can have his small victory...for now. "Fuck it. I'm gonna be around." She told Heather as she melted into the swarm of teens. She witnessed the bumping and grinding of hormonal delinquencies as she swam through them. Looking over the crowd, she saw him. They connected eyes. He was against the wall, trench coat with a slushie in his hand. He smirked as he sucked on the straw. Veronica licked her lips and went towards him. 

"Greetings there. You ain't one for being subtle." JD joked as Veronica leaned on the wall next to him. They were about the same height and Veronica made sure her teeth could be seen through he cracked smile. "You've been eyeing me lately, see something you like?" Veronica purred out. She wasn't a very sassy and aggressive alpha, but god did this omega do something to her. He stuck his tongue out and laughed. "So you do notice. Didn't think so since you always under the Heathers skirts." 

Veronica snickered, placing her confident hand on JD's side. "Fuck buds sure, but they aren't my mates." JD licked his lips slowly, lowering his eyelids a bit and pressed against the wall some more to show his submission. "Fuck buds, huh? Maybe you could sign me up when a position opens~" She wanted to fuck him. Holy shit she wanted to bury her knot him in. She wasn't the fast type, especially considering he wasn't in heat but by god she just- 

They were outside the house now near the back. Veronica's hands held JD close as they sucked lips. JD was a bit flushed now, some red on his cheeks as the alpha loved on him. When she removed her lips she started to kiss on his neck. "Heh, you're acting like you're a hung horse. I thought you said you and the unholy three were fuck friends." JD joked as a small moan rose up. Veronica grinded forward, their fronts making sweet friction. "Yeah, but I've never fucked them because I liked them." They kiss again and Veronica is considering drawing him behind the bushes and breeding him to the stars and back. But, she doesn't have that chance when she feels rough hands pull her away. 

"WHAT THE FUCK HEATHER!?" Veronica roared out as Chandler closed the door behind them. She had a hard erection and was determined to get back to JD, but Chandler pushed her down on the dusty couch and unzipped her pants. Veronica was about to fight it but realized that atleast she'd get her dick wet. "Why him?" Heather growled as she grabbed Veronica's hard length. Veronica just smirked. "Why not?"

"He's the lowest form of omega; a freak. If you're gonna screw around at least screw around with decent fucking people. Can't let the public know I'm fucking with an alpha who's dumb enough to knot the weirdo." She squeezed Ronnie's cock and the alpha hissed. 

"Yeah, heaven forbid I ruin YOUR social life." She gave a dry moan when Chandler licked on the sensitive head.

Veronica pushed Heather's head back, making the social leader fall back. The blue alpha stood up and growled. "You know what, fuck you." She put herself back into her pants, storming out the room and not paying any attention to the yelling omega. 

As she pushed through the crowd she grew a bit worried. Where was JD? "Hey," She snatched a young male omega on the shoulder. He looked back and instantly his face filled with red. "You've seen a omega dude with a trench coat on at all?" The omega stuttered a bit. "N.....no....maybe....I...uh." Veronica rolled her eyes and patted the guy on the shoulder. "Nevermind. But thank you." 

She continued to prowl through the house in search of him. She was sooo close to popping off inside him and fucking Heather had to come ruin it. She opened up the door to a bathroom. She felt her face heat up when she got an eyeful of bare white ass on top of a moaning black dude. They turned around as a reaction and the alpha on top growled. Veronica closed the door and wandered around some more. 

She eventually gave up and snagged up an unopened bottle of beer. She sat by the pool, feet moving in the now luke warm water as she threw her head back to chug on the cold beverage. "He probably left." She said to herself, very much defeated. She'll see him come Monday though. He'll be at lunch at the same time as her so that won't be an issue. As she thought, a familiar squeal was heard from behind. Shooting her head around she saw Martha standing there, a huge smile on her face. 

"Oh my goodness Ronnie! You look like a movie star!" Martha sang happily as she sat down next to Veronica. The alpha smiled wholeheartedly at the girl. Martha was a late blooming omega. Soon to be entering the world of adulthood and had yet to have her heat. Reason she was teased aside from her weight. "You're looking good too. But um, where are you here?" Veronica questioned. Martha shrugged some before pulling out a note from her pocket. 

"Me and a few other omegas were given it. Even this Jason kid who is somewhat creepy." Veronica took the paper and her eyes went wide. _Come all unnoticed omegas. Come this evening, you all will be cracked from the shells you've been placed within._ Veronica crumbled up the paper and looked at Martha. "So, what omegas were given this?" Veronica now had a pretty sickening idea now. The paper held a sinister undertone. 

"I guess the 'outsider' types?" Martha said innocently. "Like me and Betty and Jacob and Jason and Parker and-" Veronica placed her hands on Martha's shoulders. "None of y'all have had heats before, correct?" Martha nodded her head. Veronica felt her stomach turn a bit. She looked back through her memory and remembered the bathroom. That black dude, Jacob, was an omega yet to spring into heat. Had little to no intention to mate yet he smelled of heat. But it smelt...forced. "Martha, did you drink anything while you were here?" 

"You know I don't drink." Martha responded as she got a little nervous. "Is something wrong?" 

"Yeah, yeah there is. You need to leave and don't drink anything!" Veronica said no more as she darted back into the house. Now with this information, she was horrified by the new implication. What if JD hadn't left? If he drank some of the spiked punch and was being bred as we speak. Being bred by someone who isn't her! 

"God, if you truly love me, please save JDs virginity for me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah it's a bit sloppy. Sorry UwU


	3. Chapter 3

JD leaned against the wall as his face grew red. Everything was suddenly too hot and foggy. Yet, everything was also two times clearer. The smells. The noises. The air. He drops the cup that was previously full of punch he had drunk after Veronica had been snatched.

He looked around, noting how noses were lifting up in the air. Shit, had he entered heat? He groaned and pressed up against the fall moan as he started to pant. He needed to get out of here, or at least lock himself in a room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he almost gave a shout. Looking down he saw an omega stare at him with sympathy. She smiled at him kindly and took hold of his hand. 

"C'mon," She said sweetly. "It won't take long before every alpha gets a whiff of you. I know a back room you can stay in." JD nodded at her dispite his hesitance to trust her. However, what other option he had? Well, she is a fellow omega and JD could truly see that she had honest intentions. She helped him through the crowd, holding his hand tightly. JD looked around and bit his lip. Maybe Veronica is still there and if so he'd let her near. 

The girl was a bit nervous and JD could tell. By the movement of her head it was clear she was watching for someone in particular. It made JD anxious. He considered pulling out his phone and calling his Dad but quickly threw that idea out the window when he remembered what asshole was his father. The bastard would chuckle, say something along the lines of "looks like you're in a pickle" and jokingly tell him about protection and swallowing. Not to mention, JD's Dad was anti birth control which meant that Jason had a high chance of becoming pupped if he were fucked. 

"Here," the girl said as she sat JD down on the bed. "Um, just don't unlock the door. If you gotta pleasure yourself try to moan quietly." As she was about to exit, JD questioned her. "Wh...why you helping me? I see you sc.....scolding us weirdos all the time." The girl smiled sadly and chuckled a bit. 

"You late bloomers had it great. Few eyes on y'all. Let's just say, I got promoted up the social ladder because of a night like this... No one deserves that." She said no more and closed the door. JD stood up and locked it. He remembered how hot he felt and instantly started to tear off his clothes. First his trench coat, then his shirt. His pants fell on the floor and his socks stayed. Now in his tightly whities, Jason Dean sat on the couch and spread his legs a bit. He needed relief somehow. He slowly reached his hand into his undies, snaking it around his hardened length like he was scared of it.

"Hh, Ver...veronica~" He moaned to himself as he slowly stroked his cock. He muffled his mouth as the sweet thoughts of HER flooded in. Having the alpha overpowering him yet he himself still taking the wheel. He lets go of his dick and travels lower to his slick written hole. He gave a gasp at how sensative he was to his own touch. "L...like that Ronnie~" He begged as if it were her. He spread himself more and drew his underwear further down his legs. Everything was hot and humid. He gave breaths every time his finger touched his inside just right. 

"Please," he begged into the open air as he shut his eyes tight. "F...fuck me." 

"So nice to ask politely." Jason's eyes shot open as he saw two alpha staring at him with sinister smiles. They were already out of their letterman jackets.Kurt was already unbuckling his pants while Ram bit his lips and started to remove his shirt. "You know, who knew you'd smell the sweetest~" 

"How...how'd you two-" 

"Get in? It's my house. I've figured out how to undo every lock to every door. "Kurt commented as they stalked forward. JD stood up and quickly tried to pull up his pants but the horny alphas were fast. Ram took hold of JD's arms and raised them above his head while Kurt got behind him and started to roam his hands up and down the heated body. 

"Wow," Kurt whistled as pressed his thumb on JD's back. "You are pretty fucking red." He chuckled and reached down to JD's ass, giving the covered cheeks a quick squeeze. "Bro, this dude's ass is so squishy." 

"Really bro?" Ram asked with excitement. 

"Really!" Kurt slapped JD's ass before pulling those whites down. JD blushed a bit and squirmed as the alphas admired him. They rubbed their greedy hands on his pale ass and giggled like school girls. 

"Lay him down. I call first pump." Ram snickers. They force JD down on the couch, Kurt using his belt to tie the omega's hands together before he takes hold of JD's legs and lifts them up for Ram. JD cries out and tries to fight back, the but instinct in the back of his throat gagged him and his body gave in. Between his legs his cock his twitching and his hole aching. Ram lick his lips and takes in a deep breath. 

"This bitch ready to breed~"

No lube. No prep. No nothing. Ram slams in and holds, allowing JD to scream out in unexpected pain. His rectum painfully splitting open to try and take in the meat given. "Oh fuck pull out!" There was a moan underneath it, however it was over shadowed by his whine. Ram growled and pulled out before going into the heat again. When JD screamed this time, Kurt quickly shoved his dick down Jason's throat. The omega's naturally wide throat allowed him to take that with choking. Now filled on both ends" JD had to confront his internal war. 

On one hand, his humanity argued that he try to fight back. To only show discomfort and not give in. However, his true nature, his omega side, purred with contempt. To let these two strong and dominating alphas enjoy him and for he himself to also enjoy. 

"God he's warm and wet~" Ram moaned as his thrust became desperate. He wasn't pounding, rather so he was grinding. His eyes shut as salvia fell from his mouth. The football player had never felt such pleasure before. "Fu...fuck I'm gonna kn...knot.." 

"Fuck no dude," Kurt spoke up as he yanked his dick from JD's mouth. The omega gasped for air as Kurt walked towards his legs. "Let me get it wet before we start locking." Ram frowned but didn't want to cause tension with his own bro. So slowly, a painfully slow withdrawal, Ram fell out with a still hardened cock with Kurt grinned and pushed in. He gave a hoarse groan and marvelled at how hot JD felt. 

"Shit....it's just as good as his throat." Kurt grunted. Ram decided to go use said place. JD, however, willingly opened his mouth in a slutty manner. The omega instinct defeated logic. Ram snorted before shoving his sausage down the warm passage, his balls pressing against Jason's nose as the omega took deep breaths. 

JD's mindset had shifted dramatically from preservation to procreation. Lust does that to folks. His eyes rolled in the back of his head at the mere thought of possibly bearing young for either alphas; or both. Sure, Veronica's imaged was teased but it was fogged out by the pounding of the jocks. 

"Shit....gonna cum soon." Kurt spoke aloud. Ram could only hiss in response. "Get on your knees!" Ram ordered as he and Kurt pulled out. JD, his mind drugged by sex, complied and got on his knees with his mouth opened. The two alphas masturbated more until they squirted their genetic material all inside and on JD's mouth and face. But, they weren't done. 

"Hhaaah!" JD moaned loudly as his faced was pressed into the couch again; hips raised with legs parted. He wailed in pleasure as Ram hit his sweet spot again, droplets of cum and slicks spitting out with every thrust. The omega was drenched in everything. Blood from clawing at the jocks. Tears from his eyes. Spit from their sloppy mouth and semen that was self explanatory. 

JD arched his back a little and pushed his hips back, quivering to be knotted again. Kurt had done so before and made sure to flood his tunnels and JD wanted Ram to do the same. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Ah!" Ram popped inside with a grunt. Kurt in the background beating to life his limp cock. Both were determined to bring an end to JD's heat at all cost. If he still had a faint scent of heat, they'd pump him full again and again until he only had their stench. 

"Oh go..god." JD cried out as he went limp. He was spent beyond belief. Who knew sex would be so tiring. He was about to collaspe when he was jerked back. He gave a painful yell when Ram pulled free and lifted him up. "Hold up. Gotta do a grand finale." 

Now between two sweaty bodies, JD could only whine loudly as both alphas pushed themselves inside him. He cried and buried his face on Kurt's shoulder. Both men just smiled as they made this omega their bitch. Did they understand he might become pregnant? Yes, they fully understood. Did they give a shit? No, no they didn't because this is what omegas are for. To be ravished and abused and bred. 

"No...no more...pl...please." JD choked as he felt Kurt and Ram reach their climax. They don't respond and just blow, mixing their genes within that'll surely flood JD's unprotected womb. Withdrawing made JD feel incomplete yet relieved. Like a rag, however, they toss him aside on the couch. The omega, completely and utterly mistreated, curls up in regret as the storm of blind passion leaves. He faintly makes out the sound of Kurt and Ram high fiving and congratulating themselves before and angry snarl from the girl from before enters. After that, well, he passes out, muttering a simple sorry to the alpha he really wanted to lose his virginity to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I accidentally wrote JD more vulnerable than I should've. Oh well, be prepared cause the next chapter is VIOLENT.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica snorted as she took off her shirt, her sports bra hugging tightly onto her. Her muscles were very visible and a few omegas stopped to admire her. Veronica didn't pay mind, however, as her mind stayed paused on the thought of JD. Her throat went dry at the idea of JD having a forced heat and two retarded alphas taking advantage of him. 

"Sawyer!" Veronica rolled her eyes at the sound of her name being called. She growled and walked towards the showers as the voice followed her. 

"I told you over the phone, video chat, text, in person, and letter form that I'm DONE being your walking dildo." She spoke bitterly as she turned on the water. She let it run down her hair and back of her neck as the head omega gave a...whimper. Heather put her hands on her hips and formed a frown with her cherry colored lips. "No one leaves the Heathers. The Heathers leave you!" Chandler barked. Veronica turned off the water and looked through wet hair. Chandler blushed at the intense stare. 

"Leave me then," Veronica stood up slowly and let the water drip down her well built frame. "I can sit with Martha or JD. Plus, I think I'm done hanging with the quote un quote popular crowd." Veronica pushed past the bitchy leader as she had a towel around her shoulders. Thinking about JD made her heart jump a bit. 

"Okay," Veronica announced with annoyance. "My spare boxers briefs are gone. Who took em?" The locker room gave awkward silence as the alpha grumbled. Forgot to mention Veronica was the only female alpha that period. Grunting, she grabbed her t-shirt and put it on. Hands were soon around her waist as a desperate omega whimpered in her ear. "Please Ronnie, stay with us." McNamara begged. She was the more emotional and vulnerable of the three Heathers and was a decent standing with Veronica. The alpha pushed her back lightly and shook her head. 

"I told you I'm done. I've got a potential mate so I don't need to have willy nilly sex." The blue alpha slammed her locker shut and stormed out with her backpack drawn over her shoulder. If she were to look back, she would've seen McNamara in tears.

When lunch time rolled around, Veronica did just as she said and sat with JD and Martha, whom of which bonded until the alpha came. "Glad to see two folks I enjoy chatting." Veronica said with a smile. She quickly pecked JD on the lips. The two had managed to talk about what had happened at the party, in which Veronica vowed she'd beat the shit out of Kurt and Ram when she saw them. 

"I took that pill you recommended." JD said with a smile. "Hopefully, I won't be pregnant for either of those bastards." Veronica growled. "I'd kill them if a spawn was made." Martha gulped. Veronica was never a violent type. 

"So," Martha began as she wanted to change subject. "You stopped being friends with the Heathers or they stopped being friends with you?" Veronica gave a toothy grin at her best friend. "I left them. All about positive vibes and all they fucking gave was sour." JD held back a small giggle. Martha laughed a little too. Lunch went on for a while before a huge crowd formed around their table. Martha panicked and slid underneath the table while JD moved to sit closer to his alpha. 

"Wow, you knocked up McNamara?" 

"You sly dog! You pump and dump? Cool!" 

"Can't believe you off all people would get someone pregnant and leave!"

Veronica's head was spinning. McNamara? Dumping?Pregnant!? Veronica shook her head. "What the hell? What is going on?" A kid was quick to pull out his phone and show her the post. It was McNamara. 

_You've ever been thrilled by the idea that you carry life? That dispite it might effect your present it'll become the greatest future. I wanted to share that with my alpha but she just left me before I could tell. What is wrong with me? Am I just a stereotype? Another pregnant teen statistic? And to think, she preached the importance of partnership._

"What an asshole." Everyone shot their heads in the direction of the snarky voice. It was Ram; Kurt next to him with a smug look and crossed arms. Veronica snarled when she noticed how uncomfortable JD became. "Coming from the two asshats who raped my boyfriend!" She shouted out, gasp following. The football players scolded her with bared fangs. "You dare accuse us of rape!? The slut wanted it!" Kurt spat out angrily. Veronica was fired up now. Within a matter of seconds she pounced on them, claws and teeth flashing. 

She tore into Ram's tshirt and got a pretty good cut along his chest until Kurt jumped her. From below she hissed and kicked and slashed his face. Kurt was quick to punch her in the nose but she seemed unfazed due to the rage. With gathered strength she pushed him off and stood up, discarding her t-shirt. Wows filled the air as omegas and alphas stared upon her bulk. Abs and defined work that seemed to be too good to be true. Fun fact; Veronica was always athletically fit, she just never showed it. 

Rival alphas momentarily look impressed before they go at it again, Veronica actually getting a decent hold on the two. She kicks Kurt hard in the balls and he falls instantly. And once he was down she locked onto Ram. Thankfully her small figure would be to her advantage as the larger one was caught off guard when she wrapped herself around him. She moved herself until she had Ram's head in a leg lock, her eyes pulsing with the lust for blood. 

She sat up and used her advantage to punch and claw at Ram's face with passion. His lips cut, nose bleeding, and eyes bruising. It was like a bear was attacking him. Kurt regained himself, however, and helped his bro out. He tried to wrap his own arms around Veronica's throat but she was too quick. She leaned forward and he fell face first into the ground between Ram's legs. Ram was choking and throwing his arms while Veronica took the chance to bit into Kurt's legs. The alpha gave a shout and blood slowly started to stain his jeans. 

Police sirens could be heard and Veronica let them go. Just as the police officers came through the side door, the blue alpha was running away while her two victims groaned and whined in pain. 

She had no idea where she was heading, but by the sounds of the pounding footsteps behind her. "Stop!" An officer boomed. Veronica didn't listen and kept running until she ran smack dab into an open locker. As she tried to scramble up she felt a wave of electricity run through her. She was being tazed! Her body went stiff and she fell on the floor. Instantly officers were on top of her, putting her hands behind her back and cuffing her. They even placed a muzzle on her mouth so she couldn't bite. 

The whole school was buzzing now and Veronica just noticed how many phones were out capturing her assault. She felt embarrassed by the fact she had to be dragged away. She figured they'd but her in the _Cool Off Room_ as they passed the cafeteria. There, she saw Ram and Kurt being placed on stretchers while crowds formed near them and her, phones glowing. Within the crowd, split, she saw her mate and best friend looking on with fear, while on the other end were the Heathers who, aside from McNamara, held this type of satisfaction. 

Veronica was sat down in the room, hands still cuffed and mouth still covered. The room was padded with a big window at the door. The officers set her down and let her in there before talking with the teachers. The blue alpha looked down and felt sudden pain. Ah right, the two had slashed at her. Her midsection was bleeding a bit but nothing too bad. Her head hurt as well. Probably from the locker. 

"Way to go, idiot." Veronica thought to herself. "Now this'll go on your fucking record and you'll NEVER make it college." Veronica whined at that idea. College would be her get away. To forget all about this four year hell. If she's lucky, she'll have her mate by her side along with her best friend. 

Meanwhile, the lunchroom was booming with people choosing sides. 

"Mmm who knew she was THAT fisty. Nngh I'd want to have her babies~" 

"Loose canon much!? That bitch needs to go to prison or something!! She almost killed them!" 

"Honestly, those two fuckers deserved it. Not celebrating near death, but hopefully it'll wake their asses up to reality." 

"Just fuck alphas! This is why I only date other omegas!" 

JD and Martha sat back down, quiet. Martha wanted to ask if they had truly raped him, but she held her tongue. JD, however, used his hand to cover his smile. His alpha was a strong, protective, badass bitch. Oh hell yes! Deep down, JD was quite the sucker for that sort of thing. He was often aroused by the idea of an alpha fighting for him, and now it came true. Fuck, he needed to force his heat again so Veronica will fuck him. 

"Damn," Chandler said behind a cloud of red cheeks. "That was-" 

"Hot." Duke said as she crossed her legs. McNamara wasn't really caught up. She was starinh daggers at JD. Why him? McNamara already has a baby for Veronica. SHE'D be more than happy to give her more too. She's prettier, leaner, over all better than that Jason ass and yet HER alpha left for him. She grinded her teeth. Veronica will be hers again! 

"C'mon," The principal said. Veronica blinked and looked up groggy like. She fell asleep from just sitting there. "Up now young ma'am." Veronica nodded and stood herself up, eye lids lazy like. The principal stood to the side to let the alpha walk through before closing the door behind her. "You caused a huge mess young lady." The older alpha told her. Veronica nodded again. As he lead her to his office, he groaned at the sight of young omegas flirting and looking flustered as the trouble maker made way. 

"Mom!? Dad!?" Veronica gasped out in a muffled tone. Her parents turned to look at her yet their faces neutral. No anger. No relief. Nothing. Veronica was sat between them as the principle sat down at his desk. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm going to have to suspend her for three days." Her parents barely moved at all while Veronica held a saddened expression. 

"She's a good kid," He went on. "Decent grades and all. But I have noticed a change these last few weeks-" 

"It's the environment sir. Completely our fault." Mrs. Sawyer spoke up. "We shielded her for too long and now she's having outburst. I assure you come Thursday she'll be better." The principle smiled at them and motioned to Veronica. 

"Come Thursday," He said. "I also expect an apology letter to Kurt and Ram." Veronica groaned, but agreed. 


	5. Chapter 5

So far, being suspended wasn't so bad. Veronica half way expected her parents to chew her out about her behaviour, but instead they simply told her to try some calming tea and lay down in her room. Her father was an alpha, sure, but he was only of THOSE types. 

She placed her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, her phone buzzed and buzzed with notifications. She at first wanted to ignore it, but after a minute of none stop buzzing she snatched damn thing up. Eyeing the screen, she was a bit amazed by the amount of Instagram messages, Snapchat post, and etc that were flooded her way. Some were positive ones who wanted to let her know that she did the right thing. Others screamed at her and were very much heated about the McNamara issue. And lastly....thirst post. Veronica groaned at the countless images of omega dicks and pussies claiming to want her sperm. 

"Oh Universe, you have blessed yet cursed me!" She shouted out loud. Her phone buzzed again, and this time it was a call. She thought about just letting it ring and ring but eventually she got tired of it and answered without looking at the caller ID. 

"So you answer now?" Veronica growled at the sound of the bitchy voice. The omega on the other line gave a breath before continuing. "Listen, dear thing Heather is in a rut. She's crying her makeup off and darling is it unflattering." 

"First of all, is she truly pregnant? I mean jesus she told me she was on the pill last we fucked." Veronica said angrily into the phone. There was a bit a silence before Chandler spoke again. "You've really climbed the ladder fast, I'll congratulate you for that. Hell, might've become just if not more popular than us." 

Veronica squeezed the space between her eyes and grumbled. "I don't care about social ladders. I'm trying to just enjoy the rest of my senior year and-" 

"Mac's coming over there tonight to talk to you. I highly recommend you do so. If you do, come Thursday, I'll have a very nice reward for you~" There was a sexual purr and Veronica knew it. She begrudgingly said okay and hung up the phone, throwing herself back onto the bed. God, life is hell. 

Sitting up, she started to think really really hard. Okay, so Mac's pregnant. Alright, that's set. Chandler and Duke clearly want to fuck more. God damn but okay. She has a mate who was raped and could've been pregnant. Nasty thought. Her mind turned and turned and turned until there was a knock on her window. Surprised? Yes, but that turned to relief when she saw who it was. 

"Hey baby, you missing me already?" Veronica joked as she pulled JD in. It didn't take long before they started their make out session. Veronica's hangs locked around JD's waist while the omega held her shoulders. Removing lips, he smiled at his mate. "Yeah, school kinda gets boring when your hot headed babe isn't there~" He playfully bites at her neck and the alpha gets hard. 

"You want to be like Mac? A oven with my desert inside~?" She asked as she pushed him on the bed. Below his hovering alpha, JD smirked and spread his clothed legs. Veronica chuckled and licked along JD's neck. The omega moaned and squirmed under her touch. She took in his scent, loving every moment of it. Kissing and licking, she was so into him that she hadn't noticed the time passed. 

"Baby," JD said, pants on the floor and shirt gone. His chest decorated with love bites and hickies. Veronica looked at her lower quick as she presses their crotches together. JD quivered. "I think your parents called you." 

"I don't think-" 

"Veronica! Your friend Heather is here!" Veronica cursed as she rolled off her boyfriend. "Damnit, you might have to go." JD sat up and put his shirt back on. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He said as he buckled his pants. Veronica quickly kissed him as she adjusted her clothing. 

"I'll text you so we can continue later~" She purred. JD kissed her cheek before exiting through the window. Veronica fixed herself up so more before opening her bedroom door and walking down the stairs. As she walked into the living room she could faintly hear giggling. Turning the corner she saw her mother and Mac chatting away, sharing smiles and chuckles. The room looked up at the new presence of the alpha and Veronica awkwardly stood there. 

"Oh honey, Heather hear was just telling me the funniest story about you." Her mother giggled again along with the omega yellow Heather. "I knew your allergies were iffy but so bad that you sneezed up milk. Truly hilarious." Veronica have a fake laugh in return as McNamara stood up. Suddenly, Veronica decided to truly were the girl. She was the second shortest as Duke was first. Her blonde hair wasn't vibrant, rather it was this calm brownish yellow shade. Her skin was very fair and her figure mouth watering. She was petite, yes, but she also had clear baby bearing hips. 

Veronica gulped. 

"Um, c'mon." She said. Mac smiled and grabbed hold of Veronica's arm like she would die if she didn't hold on. Veronica blushed a bit but lead the girl up to her room. 

"I like your parents," McNamara says as she sits down on Veronica's bed. She looks around the room and then takes a deep breath. "It smells like you in here. I like that." 

"What is it you want?" Veronica asked, however it didn't come out as snarky as she wanted to. Mac smiled shyly and looked down. There was silence for a good minute or two before yellow Heather spoke again. "I..I love you. And it's not just from the sex either. I mean, you're nice to me and everything." Mac paused. "I'm...I'm sorry we...I used you...but I want a true relationship." McNamara stood up and walked towards Veronica. The alpha didn't move and just looked down at her. 

"When I found out I was pregnant, I was honestly really happy, you know?" 

"I guess." Veronica felt bad now. This omega clearly wanted a future yet Veronica was too much of an ass to comply. "But, I have a mate." 

"Polygamy." Mac said instantly. "Me and Jason could...share." It looked as if she was about to throw up by saying that. Veronica rose an eyebrow. Is that allowed? Sure, some alphas are open players who drift from womb to womb, but openly waltzing around having two fully time mates? Unheard off. Or atleast in modern culture. 

Veronica looked away, suddenly this wave of guilt washed over her. Shit, was she shaking? Crying? She hadn't truly noticed until Mac cupped her face. The alpha looked into the omega's eyes and sighed. It was the right thing to do anyway. Knowing her, she'd grill another alpha if they did the same thing. She'd shame them for breaking into an empty home, leaving a child, and acting like nothing happened. 

She pulled Mac close and hugged her. A thought briefly passed that Mac might smell JD on her, but even if she did she figured with wouldn't matter. Within her heart, she found it oddly comforting to hold Mac this close to her. The fell the faint breathing while taking in the flowery scent. "Do...do your parents know? Your Dad?" Mac nodded. "He's miffed but not angry. But, he does want to meet you some day soon so he can get a good look at the alpha that impregnated his daughter." Veronica snorted. "Hope he won't be disappointed." 

As the sun dipped further into the night,Veronica texted JD that tomorrow they'd have to finish what they started. He asked why and she just told him she was tired. Lie. She wasn't tired at all. In fact, she wasn't energized. Currently, she had Mac sitting in her lap as they watched America's Funniest Home Videos on her smart TV. After a bit of talking, tear shed, and laughter, Veronica agreed to become Mac's full time mate along with JD. 

"What do you think our baby will be like?" Mac asked as she looked back at her alpha. Veronica kissed her forehead and just smiled. "I don't know. All I know is that they'll be very healthy and pretty, like their mama." Mac blushed and leaned back against Veronica. Suddenly, Mac's phone rang and both eyed it. Veronica rose a brow as Mac answered it. 

"Yeah....mmhm....no I didn't- wait understand....she said yes but-......no no!....that's unfair!" Mac launched up as she yelled into her phone. Veronica was now very much concerned. "I know she did you.....but it didn't feel bad......for once let me hav-......" Mac hung up the phone and tossed it down on the bed, tears falling down her eyes. Veronica hugged her omega.

"Heather-" 

"Don't...don't worry about it." She wiped her eyes and smiled at Veronica. "For now, let's just enjoy each other's company." The alpha didn't mind and pulled up the covers. She took off her shirt before allowing Mac to lay on her chest. Within a few minutes, Mac was asleep and Veronica felt her heart throb. 

_Two mates, huh? I thought you were all about being civilized and not objecting omegas. You asshole. You think just because of everything these last few weeks you're the shit?! Last I checked, you used to be the blushing nobody. Fucker, power does change people, huh?_

Veronica shook her head as the voices within ranted in her brain. She wasn't a bad person. In fact, through further research, alphas with multiple omegas weren't uncommon in other countries. She wasn't doing anything taboo or sinister, right? 

_Get ready bitch. This'll blow up in your face~_


End file.
